wildstaronlinefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przygody
P'rzyrodnicze wi'R'tualne '''Z'aawansowane wielocz'Y'''nnościowe dia'G nostyczne neur ' O D'otykowe b'A'''danie lub w skrócie' "Przygoda'" to symulator środowiska stworzony przez Zarządcę w celu przetestowania możliwości organów w danych warunkach, na przykład ekstremalnego zmęczenia walką podczas nieustającej napaści. Przygody całkowicie różnią się od lochów i pozostałych instancji. Zazwyczaj trzeba uporać się z pewnego rodzaju zagadką lub unikalnym mechanizmem. Czynnikiem wspólnym dla przygód są wybory – czy to pomiędzy ścieżkami, od których zależy jakie niebezpieczeństwa napotkasz lub co zyskasz, poprzez decyzję którą gwardię chcesz poprzeć, kończąc na wyborze sprzymierzeńców. Przykładowo w trakcie przygody na Szlaku Malgrave Trail musisz wybrać ścieżkę, którą podąży karawana. Od wyboru zależeć będzie ilość napotkanych na drodze przeciwników, rodzaj czyhających niebezpieczeństw oraz kategoria zasobów (a także ich kompletny brak). Pewnym utrudnieniem jest konieczność posiadania stałych zapasów jedzenia, wody oraz karmy dla Kurgów, aby utrzymać dobre tempo i zapewnić karawanie zdrowie. Widmo różnych bolączek, takich jak na przykład psucie się jedzenia również będzie wisieć nad podróżą Wynagrodzeniem za przygody są rozmaite łupy, między innymi sprzęt, meble, receptury rzemieślnicze i tym podobne. Na poziomie 50 istnieją również tryby '''Weterana', które są dużo bardziej niebezpieczne i skomplikowane; w zamian nagrodą jest lepszy sprzęt, który przyda się w przygotowaniach do bardziej zaawansowanych rozgrywek PvE – przygód dla Starszych, na przykład najazdów. Przygoda The Hycrest Insurrection ;Lokalizacja – Za Thayd, Galeras (tylko Wygnańcy) ;Wymagany poziom – 15 Przygoda The Hycrest Insurrection odbywa się w ogromnej, zmodyfikowanej wersji obszaru Dominium, Aurorii. Gracze muszą pomagać Nisko Urodzonym farmerom w pokonaniu prześladowców z Dominium. Grupa musi wybrać zadania i cele do wykonania, takie jak na przykład sabotaż wyposażenia Dominum, co oznacza rozproszenie się po całym obszarze. Przygoda Riot in the Void ;Lokalizacja – blisko obrzeży Ilium, Auroria (Tylko Dominium) ;Wymagany poziom – 15 Rozgrywka odbywa się w Więzieniu Astrovoid – gracze muszą stłumić bunt na wielką skalę na terenie całego obiektu. Przygoda War of the Wilds ;Lokalizacja – na północ od Wioski Wigwalli, Whitevale ;Wymagany poziom – 25 W duchu gier typu MOBA, takich jak League of Legends lub Defense of the Ancients, gracze wyruszają na wojnę na Północnych Bezdrożach z armią Skeechów, by pokonać Wygnańców/Dominium, którzy przejęli kontrolę nad obozem przeciwników i zgromadzili własną armię Moodies. Cele: *Zabić Dowódcę Moodie, który znajduje się na przeciwnym końcu mapy poprzez tworzenie Totemów, dzięki zabijaniu tłumów lub gwardii przeciwnika (w przypadku już zdobytego totemu), aby uzyskać premię do mocy gracza, awansować swoje sługi i stawić opór obronie Dowódcy, *Zabicie Czempionów wrogów, niezwykle inteligentnych i niebezpiecznych SI przeciwników gracza, *(Opcjonalnie) Zabijanie całych zgraj, by uzyskać ochronę całej drużyny. Przygoda The Siege of Tempest Refuge ;Lokalizacja – centrum Coldwater Lake, Whitevale ;Wymagany poziom – 30 Przygoda The Siege of Tempest Refuge to niezwykle długa rozgrywka, polegająca na odparciu ataku Żołnierzy przy użyciu elementów wieży obronnej. Gracze muszą obronić generator, znajdujący się w centrum miasta przed atakiem Wygnańców lub Dominium. Mogą ustawić Piechotę przy wejściach oraz, zakładając że przetrwali i zabili wystarczającą ilość przeciwników, zostać zaktualizowani do bardziej specjalistycznych drzew. Jeśli grupie nie uda się obronić generatora, może cofnąć się do Straży Powietrznej, by spróbować ponownie. Plansza Skywatch jest jednakże znacznie krótsza i ciaśniejsza, co czyni podejście naprawdę ostatecznym wysiłkiem. Przygoda Crimelords of Whitevale ;Lokalizacja – Wilderrun ;Wymagany poziom – 40 W mroźnych odmętach Whitevale gracze prowadzą śledztwo w sprawie masakry Potomków Krwi. Celem gracza jest zemsta za upadłych członków, zawarcie paktów z pozostałymi gangami oraz zabicie jak największej ilości wrogów, jednocześnie unikając ręki sprawiedliwości. Przygoda Malgrave Trail ;Lokalizacja – Northenmost Malgrave/Southernmost Grimvault ;Wymagany poziom – 45 Przedostatni przykład wagi wyboru, zagrożeń i nagród. Przygoda Malgrave Trail polega na przetransportowaniu karawany składającej się z 30 ludzi i 3 Kurgów z jednego końca surowej pustyni na drugi. Gracze muszą zdecydować, gdzie się zatrzymać, jak zdobyć jedzenie, wodę i karmę dla Kurgów, aby utrzymać zarówno tempo podróży, jak i zdrowie karawany. Należy również bronić jej przed niebezpieczeństwami, zagrożeniami pustyni i rozwiązywać napotkane zagadki.